A qui veut quoi
by Ihr zu spannen idiotisch
Summary: Nyah!Mmmh un résumé...Ben c'est une histoire :P En fait,j'ai aucun plan d'histoire!Du coup, jsuis ouverte à toutes propositions pis,sinon jsais que ça parlera d'ue histoire d'amour voir de plusieurs! Voilà! Dzl jpeux pas en dire plus


Titre : A qui veut quoi

Auteur : Mwa :P

Avertissement : Ceci est ma première fic…Qui dit première fic dit chez moi chaos total :P et surtout dit novice dans TOUT ! Alors jvous prierez d'être assez tolérant face à mon idiotie :P

Cette fic mettra en scène un amour (platonique ou déchainer qui sait ? ;-) ) entre deux hommes alors les homophobes sont priés de cliquer sur la croix X située en haut à droite :D MERCIII !

Disclaimer :Tous les personnages sui seront mit en scène ne sont pas de moi :P ( je savais que vous le saviez :P ) M'enfin bref, je ne parle pas seulement des personnages d'Harry Potter mais de tous les personnages qui seront présent ! Oui, je compte inclure des personnages héros de d'autres livres,films ou autres selon mon humeur…Le plan de l'histoire n'est pas fait et mon humeur sera donc très importante :P Je place cette fic dans Harry Potter car je compte « emprunter » (c'est le bon mot :D ) le monde de Poudard mais ATTENTION jsais pas si j'emprunterais aussi l'histoire…Qui sait ? Quel plan foireux je vous l'accorde ! M'enfin bon, si vous avez des conseils,des suggestions,ou tout autres trucs allez y :D Merci à J.K.ROWLING pour cet endroit qu'elle me prête ainsi que ses personnages…

Résumé : Eh bien…C'est l'histoire de…heuuu…Jdirais que c'est l'histoire d'un long changement de sentiments entre plusieurs personnes…Vous voulez savoir lesquelles ? Et bien vous le découvrirez au fur et à mesure parce que pour l'instant je n'en ai pas la moindre idée éè Naaann ne me jetez pas de pierres j'y suis pour rien éè c'ets mon ptit cerveau qui travaille au ralenti

Petit mot de l'auteur : A NOUUUUUUUSS ! met ses lunettes qu'elle n'a pas et se lance dans l'écriture…

Le feu d'artifice venait juste de commencer. Le ciel était illuminé de milles feux autant de rouge que d'or. Tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient aux anges. Harry assit dans un coin, regardait à travers de ses lunettes ,presque devenues opaques à cause de la buée, ce feux d'artifice en l'honneur des Griffondor. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou en colère

En fait, il ne ressentait aucun des deux. Il était juste terriblement ennuyé. Un revers de bras, il essuya ses lunettes pour voir le feu d'artifice. C'est vrai qu'il était magnifique ! Les couleurs rouges et or se mélangeaient, les unes après les autres pour former des dessins toujours plus spectaculaires les uns que les autres. Un lion apparut soudainement dans le ciel presque noir parsemé d'étoiles. Harry souffla et se leva. Il entendait tous les éclats de rires et les cris des élèves et cela commençait sérieusement à lui donner mal à la tête. Il décida donc de rentrer au château où il était sur d'être seul. Oui, il voulait être seul…D'un pas nonchalant, Harry rentra au château en s'assurant de ne croiser personne. Ses yeux erraient, ici et là sans vraiment se poser sur quelque chose de précis. Pourquoi était-il si nostalgique ? Pourquoi était il si ennuyé ? Cette fête était pourtant en l'honneur de sa maison ! C'était le remerciement de multiples services rendus gentiment au professeur Dumbledore. Il y avait participé, il avait aidé Dumbledore quand l'école allait mal… Mais il se souvint aussi qu'il avait aidé le directeur plus par principe que par envie et surtout parce que sinon Hermione lui en aurait voulu jusqu'à la fin de sa triste vie. Harry souffla de nouveau et traîna les pieds d'un air morne. Il ne comprenait plus le monde qui l'entourait. A vrai dire, il ne se comprenait plus. Tout ce qui le faisait rire avant, lui était totalement indifférent. A croire qu'il avait complètement changé. Changer… C'est qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de lui dire…Hermione.

Oui, elle ne cessait de lui répéter simplement mais durement « Tu as changé Harry ».

Je n'étais qu'une phrase simple et totalement anodine, mais venant d'Hermione et étaitn répéter tous les jours, Harry se demanda s'il elle n'avait pas raison. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et regarda le peu d'artifice qu'il pouvait encore voir et se demanda si en temps ordinaire ce spectacle lui aurait plus. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se dire que oui, ce spectacle l'aurait fasciné…en temps normal…Mais aujourd'hui, Harry se sentait blasé, terriblement blasé. Il reprit sa marche vers le château tout en traînant des pieds et envoyant de la neige partout. Harry pensa soudainement que la neige lui était insupportable et grimaça.

Il se pencha cependant pour prendre entre ses mains chaudes une petite boule de neige.

Il la rapprocha de sa tête, la regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait de la neige. C'était froid, trop froid. Il lâcha le peu de neige qui lui restait et s'essuya prestement les mains sur son manteau et prit ses gants dans sa poche droite. Harry resta là, un bon au moment à regarder ses mains soudainement froides et rouges. Puis il leva les yeux vers le château. Ce château…Le château de tous ses souvenirs, de toute sa vie. Du haut de ses 17 ans, Harry se remémora les souvenirs de son enfance et sa surprise quand il vit Hagrid pour la première fois. Il rit, doucement mais de bon cœur. Après tout peut-être n'avait il pas vraiment changé…Peut-être était il juste en pleine…évolution ? Harry secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées stupides. Il jeta ses gants par terre et reprit de la neige dans ses mains, s'appliquant à former un boule bien ronde. Soudain, un éclair déchira le ciel et une pluie rouge descendit doucement sur le terrain de Poudlard. Harry entendit des cris d'émerveillements. Décidément, Dumbledore y avait mit tout son cœur. Harry sentit alors une chaleur s'insinuer en lui et il fut pris d'une énorme envie de hurler. Il jeta avec force sa boule de neige contre un arbre tout en hurlant :

« MERRRRDEEE ! »

Sa boule alla se loger sur l'écorce de l'arbre.

« Quel langage Potter ! Cela ne m'étonne pas venant de vous ! »

Harry eut un rictus mais ne se retourna pas…


End file.
